Defiance and Revelation
by Slashers R Us
Summary: "Even on the first day she was born, Kirsten Medley showed a sort of defiance to others." Based off of Kirsten: Blackwood Book One


Hey everyone! I'm back and with some new inspiration! Ok, so this book isn't that popular yet, but I know it's gonna make it big, since I bought it on and it was AWESOME. You should go check it out.

It's called **Kirsten:Blackwood Book One**

**This fanfiction takes place before the Medley family moves back to Blackwood, Ma from Salem, OR**

**

* * *

**

**Defiance and Revelation**

Even on the first day she was born, Kirsten Medley showed a sort of defiance to others. Back then, it was her looking calmly into the eyes of the female doctor holding her, not bawling as usually expected with newborns, giving everyone an unnecessary scare.

Now, at 6, Kirsten was sneaking out of her house.

To be honest, in her opinion, she was technically not even doing anything wrong! Her parents had said that she couldn't go out with _friends, _not that she couldn't go out at _all._ Also in her opinion, she shouldn't even be grounded. It wasn't her fault that the microwave had been set on fire. How would she have known that putting a plate with gold edges in there would suddenly cause it to erupt into flames? The only thing that bothered her now was how quick the fire had been put out…

But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that she had been cooped up in the house for more than a week. On summer vacation no less! It was practically a crime!

So that is where we start; with our young, self-proclaimed robin hood making her escape.

Kirsten's green eyes darted around cautiously as she tied her to-the-shoulder chestnut hair into a quick ponytail. She made a mental note of where her parents were. Mom? In her bedroom, folding laundry. Dad? In the garage. She quickly dashed out into her backyard, hoping that she would be unnoticed. Her usual color ensemble of pick and white, however, gave her many doubts.

To her infinite surprise, she remained unspotted. She ran into the dense woods located behind her house, not daring to look behind her. After another minute of running, she gradually slowed to a stop next to a gigantic, old oak tree, leaning against it while wheezing and panting. As she caught her breath, she surveyed her surroundings.

Kirsten had apparently run very deep into the woods, for she could not see her house when she looked back. Every intelligence comes with ignorance, so this did not worry the young heroine. Instead, she decided to go even further into the woods, stumbling and falling several times during her progression into mischief.

'Maybe I'll find something cool enough that mom and dad won't even get mad at me!' She looked down at the formerly white pants, now covered in dirt stains and grime, and the ripped and ruined pink blouse that she wore. 'Er…maybe not.' She grimaced, straightening up and giving a futile brush of her clothes to scrape away some dirt, and started to walk forward. As long as she was here she might as well explore right?

The only sound in the woods was the dry crackling of leaves and twigs under Kirsten's feet. At first she was cautious of these sounds, having the preposterous idea that one of her parents would jump from the trees and accuse her of sneaking out during her time of assigned isolation. She quickly abandoned this idea, starting to swing on low branches and skip around the place.

Kirsten let out a yelp of pain as she slid on a loose stick, falling to the ground. She felt a hot flash of pain. She looked over to see that the palm of her left hand had been sliced open, hot blood flowing steadily onto the wet ground. She winced, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and sat up, taking her left hand in her right and placing her right thumb on the gash.

'Here goes nothing…..again….'

"_Heal." _

Blood had never been her favorite substance in the whole world. In fact, it made her list on the bottom 50. She couldn't help, however, but be fascinated as she watched her own blood trickle back into her body, her skin closing itself as if nothing had ever been there.

She started to get up, once again brushing herself off, knowing that it would do no good. Something small and pink caught her eye. She leaned towards the ground, trying to make out what it was.

She did a quick intake of breath.

A small butterfly, its gossamer wings a pattern of gold and pink, lay on the ground, crushed.

Tears once again threatened to spill forth from Kirsten's eyes as she realized that she had slipped and fell on the delicate, beautiful insect. The thought was almost unbearable. She had to do something to right her wrong.

'If it works for me…..maybe…..' Kirsten reached down and gently touched the butterfly's mangled wing.

"_Heal," _She held her breath.

Nothing.

Tears streamed down her face.

"Heal."

Again, nothing.

"Please Heal." The sound of footsteps sounded behind Kirsten. She paid no heed.

"PLEASE HEAL!" She shrieked, pounding the ground with the hand that wasn't touching the butterfly.

"Kirsten, what are you doing?" Michael Medley stared down at his daughter shocked, as she looked up at him with tears flowing freely down her face. He noticed the butterfly that was lying on the ground.

"I killed it daddy. I wasn't looking and I killed it. I didn't mean to. Please make him better. I don't want him to die." She pleaded her father. He smiled a gentle, sorrowful smile at her.

"I'm sorry honey. Sometimes we can't save them all."

A normal Kirsten would have questioned her father's words and demanded an answer out of him.

For right now, however, she settled for sobbing uncontrollably and allowing herself to be picked up and carried away


End file.
